wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption/Archive/87
=Fidel Castro Announces His Retirement= BBC * Hey...how you doin'?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:11, 19 February 2008 (UTC) * You have the following friend request from HornyCommie26 : "LOL!1 I think ur hot! Lets b friendz!" --Careax 20:42, 23 February 2008 (UTC) * This portrait behind me depicts my ancestor in his glorious conquest. I only hope that history will judge my accomplishment as that of a tenth of his. --195.141.76.131 07:13, 24 February 2008 (UTC) * Filthy Imperial American Dogs! After 638 of your assassination attempts, I'm still here!! --195.141.76.131 07:18, 24 February 2008 (UTC) * Hey McCain. You and me. Mano-a-mano. Steel-cage match. This summer. --81.169.137.209 07:25, 24 February 2008 (UTC) * A'll '''D'ay '''I D'ream '''A'bout 'S'ocialism - The Lake Effect 22:54, 26 February 2008 (UTC) *Why do world leaders keep telling me to spend more time in my Tomato garden? 02:03, 28 February 2008 (UTC)Grazon =The Greatest President Ever Visits Africa, Photo #1= *Y'all do remember what happend the last time I read a childrens book right? Now sit down and shut up or I'm going to start read'n. 20:32, 19 February 2008 (UTC)Grazon *The Smirk in the Shirt. 20:32, 19 February 2008 (UTC)Grazon We looked! Then we saw him, so handsome and clever! We looked! And we saw him! The Greatest President Ever! --OHeL 00:18, 22 February 2008 (UTC) *If you had to listen to me read this book to you, the act could be defined as torture. --Sneakers 07:41, 26 February 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Visits Africa, Photo #2= Coming soon, the Live Action Movie of Johnny Quest, with George W. as Race Bannon. --Randroid 11:23, 22 February 2008 (UTC) *"Oh man! They have Halloween early over here!" --Careax 20:39, 23 February 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Visits Africa, Photo #3= * Does your country have Blacks too? http://www.snopes.com/quotes/brazil.asp 19:45, 22 February 2008 (UTC)Grazon * Condie's flirting with McCain now. Will you be my new black friend? --Careax 08:49, 26 February 2008 (UTC) =Mattel Unveils Diamond-encrusted Hot Wheels Car= *How to get your gay son to play with cars. 01:40, 20 February 2008 (UTC)Grazon *Coming Soon, the Barbie version!! --81.168.255.225 07:32, 24 February 2008 (UTC) * Bling-bling toy cars. Teach your kids to spend money irresponsibly and get ahead of the hip hop culture before they even learn to drive. --Temp Intern 00:56, 25 February 2008 (UTC) =Vintner Offers $2,000 Bottle Of Wine= * Now available through Colbert Platinum! --Careax 20:37, 23 February 2008 (UTC) =John McCain Wins The Wisconsin GOP Primary= *Who pooped in my pants? *What the hell am I doing in Wisconsin? --Sneakers 07:43, 26 February 2008 (UTC) * "Why does this microphone remind me of Larry Craig?" --Careax 08:54, 26 February 2008 (UTC) =Barack Hussein Obama Wins The Democrat Wisconsin Primary And Hawaii Caucus= *I pooped in your pants while you were wearing them. 19:55, 20 February 2008 (UTC)Grazon * All right! Whoever has the cell phone in the audience, answer it or '''TURN IT THE FUCK OFF!!! =143 Million Pounds Of Beef Recalled In U.S.= * The Hallmark Moment - now with even more vomitting! --Careax 20:35, 23 February 2008 (UTC) =Moiseyev Dance Company Performs In California= *Is anyone else turned on by this? 01:48, 25 February 2008 (UTC)Grazon * Fiddler On The Roof, meet Coyote Ugly. --Careax 08:46, 26 February 2008 (UTC)